


Storms

by palegalaxy



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Astraphobia, F/M, Oneshot, bc fluffs are THE SHIT, just a giant fluff oneshot, music and cuddles to the rescue!, tom gets scared of the storm, tom holland - Freeform, tom holland x reader, tom imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palegalaxy/pseuds/palegalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short imagine where Tom gets terrified of the storm and you sing him punk music to get him to calm down and sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tom's Thots](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tom%27s+Thots).



Good Charlotte blared as you tapped rapidly on your laptop which laid on your lap. The music was a nice background sound as you finished up your psychology essay. You were nowhere near done and you were just hoping you could get it finished before 10pm so you could go to bed early tonight.   
You were in the middle of a sentence about cognitive psychology when you heard Tessa bark and in a few minutes she was running into Tom’s room and hopping right next to you onto the bed. Her tail was wagging and she kept jumping from one spot to the next.  
You set your laptop on the bedside table next to you so that it didn’t break with Tessa’s frantic attitude.  
“What’s wrong?” you rubbed her head and gently pulled her toward you so her head rested on your lap. She whined for a bit, but you were able to grab your laptop and continue with your essay while she sat next to you. You were kind of curious on what had spooked her, but you let the thought leave your mind until 15 minutes later. You got your answer when you felt thunder shake the room.  
Within minutes, it started pouring rain. What used to be a nice cloudy sky, was covered in dark clouds that dropped endless amounts of rain. Thunder boomed through your small neighbourhood and lightning could be seen shooting through the sky. You didn’t mind the rain, if anything it helped your mind stick to writing your essay. But before you could ease into the new background sound, you heard footsteps run up the stairs and before you remembered that she was right next to you, you thought it was Tessa freaking out again.  
“Y/N? Did you hear that?” Tom’s voice was wavering and you could see his hands twitching.  
“Yeah, there’s a thunderstorm. What’s wrong?”  
He didn’t respond, he just ran to your bed just like Tessa had.  
“Tom. What’s wrong?” you asked him. Setting your computer back so you could turn to see what was up with your boyfriend.   
He was curled up under his white duvet with his face shoved into the pillow.  
“I know this might sound silly,” he said quietly “but I'm seriously terrified of thunderstorms.” He reached his arm out from behind him and you reached yours forward to hold onto his hand.  
“Are you okay?” you tried to pull at the blanket but he held it on over his head tightly.  
“It’s ridiculous, I know. But they've scared me since I was young. It’s just- it’s the rain, and- and the thunder and lightning.”  
Instead of trying to pull the duvet off of him, you did the opposite. You attempted to pull it over your own head and he didn't fight you on it.  
“Tom, are you okay?” You said quietly, now being able to see him without the blanket hiding him from you. You tugged at his shoulder so he would turn around. “Tom?”  
He turned his body towards you and his face looked panicked. It broke your heart to see him so sad, but you had to hold back a laugh because of how adorable it was seeing him hiding under the blanket like this.  
“I look ridiculous, don’t I?”  
“I’m hiding under here too,” you squeezed his hand tighter as you spoke “plus, ridiculous isn’t the word I’d use.”  
A small smile appeared on his face but then quickly disappeared when a loud crash of thunder came out of nowhere. Sending him deeper into the blankets and sheets.  
“Hey,” you pushed back his hair and pulled him closer to you “it’ll be okay.”  
“Can you just- I don’t know. Play something or say something to get my mind off of it? Your voice distracts me from how terrifying it all is.”  
Tossing the blanket off your head for a moment so you could grab your computer, you started playing Good Charlotte and turning it up to it’s max volume. Once the music was loud enough to drown out the rain, you slid back under the blanket and pulled Tom close to you. He rested his head on your chest as you ran your hand through his hair. And the sound of you quietly singing “Girls & Boys” to him was enough to lull him to sleep.


End file.
